


Dialogue Prompts

by sonicbros



Series: Requests [10]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, First Kiss, Flirting, Gun Violence, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicbros/pseuds/sonicbros
Summary: A collection of six dialogue requests of various relationships. Check notes before each chapter for more info on the ship, piece(s) of dialogue, and which tag(s) pertain to the chapter.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467292
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Shadow are stranded during a thunderstorm, and Shadow takes the opportunity to confront Sonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonadow.  
> "Step away before I punch you in the face"  
> Tag(s): Angst

Shadow frowned as Sonic wiggled away from his touch, his ears twitching at the nervous laugh the hero let out.

“Actually, I’m okay, but, uh, thanks,” he laughed awkwardly, walking a few steps over to the other side of the overhang they’d sought refuge under, cradling his arm.

The two hedgehogs had been arguing over what to do about Metal Sonic, who had been making random appearances all over the village, causing a wake of destruction in his path. Sonic wanted to confront Eggman about it, but Shadow wanted to simply destroy Metal and be done with it. During their very loud disagreement, a storm snuck up on them, and they ended up having to find a nearby cove to wait it out.

On their way there, Sonic had slipped on some rocks and cut his arm, not severely, but the incident proved the point of not running all the way back to one of Sonic’s friends’ homes.

After arriving to their makeshift shelter, Sonic had playfully asked Shadow to check out his injury for him. Shadow understood it not just to be playful but flirtatious as well, yet only moments after taking his arm into his hands, Sonic was pulling away.

“Man, I hope Tails is okay,” Sonic mused as lightning struck somewhere off in the distance, thunder rolling off the waves of the beach.

“I don’t understand you,” Shadow growled out in annoyance, crossing his arms and frowning as Sonic looked back at him.

“Huh?” he asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“You continue to make advances toward me yet you reject all of mine,” he huffed.

Sonic’s eyes widened when he realized what Shadow was talking about, and he gave another obviously nervous laugh. “I don’t know what you mean,” he chuckled.

“Yes you do,” Shadow accused, eyeing him. “Like just now. You asked me to look at your arm and then you say you’re fine. Which is it?”

“I dunno. I was just—” he started, but then he blinked as Shadow suddenly moved over, taking his arm again, like he was about to inspect it, but instead he maintained intense eye contact.

“Which is it?” he asked again, voice softer, that time. When Sonic didn’t answer and just stared at him, he leaned in a tiny bit.

Sonic’s eyes widened even more, and he jerked away. “I don’t know!” he breathed, panic in his voice that time.

Shadow growled again, baring his teeth before moving away from Sonic, toward the cove’s exit.

“Wait!” Sonic said, speeding over in front of him, raising his hands with his palms facing the other hedgehog. “I just— It’s just that I haven't—” he tried.

“Tch,” Shadow scoffed, about to step around him, but Sonic moved with him.

“Just wait a sec’!” he breathed.

Shadow’s expression darkened, tired of waiting, and tired of the confusion. **“Step away before I punch you in the face.”**

Sonic blinked at him, deflating at the threat, so he just shifted out of his way, watching as Shadow took off into the rain, despite the raging storm that trapped them there in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles fight Eggman, and Sonic can't help it when he gets caught up admiring his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonknuxadow.  
> "I’m sorry… did I make this weird?"  
> Tag(s): Polyamory, Flirting

Sonic rubbed his nose, grinning. “I guess Eggman wasn’t expecting all three of us, huh?” he asked, clearly entertained by the fact the Doctor was fleeing, even if he did leave a hoard of robots behind to fight them.

“You go after him, we can handle it here,” Shadow said, glancing at Knuckles, both of them nodding to each other as they started forward.

Sonic nodded as well, taking off after their long-time nemesis, only for the largest robot on the field to step in front of him after a couple dozen yards. He skidded to a stop, looking up at it. “Really?” he breathed to himself before leaping up into a spin dash. By the time the robot was a smoldering pile of parts on the ground, Eggman had already made his escape.

The blue blur landed on his feet after his final attack, and just as he was about to speed after the Doctor, Shadow’s voice interrupted his train of thought.

“Knuckles!” Shadow called out, and Sonic looked back at them just in time to watch the hedgehog bound up Knuckles—who was thankfully intact and completely fine—and roll into his own spin dash. With grace only the two of them could pull off, Knuckles caught him, spun on his heel, and then flung him into three oncoming robots that were significantly smaller than the one Sonic had faced. They smashed into bits under the force of Shadow’s body, who bounced back at Knuckles’ side.

“Alright!” the echidna cheered, raising a hand to Shadow for a high-five. Shadow glanced at him, rolling his eyes, though he reciprocated the high-five, smiling at the endearing gesture.

“Wow, that was so hot,” Sonic chimed in as he walked over to his boyfriends, smirking.

They both looked over at him in surprise, Shadow’s brow risen and Knuckles eyes wide, the latter’s cheeks going scarlet with blush.

Sonic grinned at them both. **“I’m sorry… did I make this weird?”**

Shadow chuckled, eyeing Knuckles’ reaction with grand amusement, since he always seemed to be embarrassed by Sonic’s bluntness. “No,” he said, blinking when Sonic took both his and their boyfriend’s hands, looking back at the other hedgehog.

“Good, now let’s go get Egg-head,” Sonic said, leaning in to give Knuckles a surprise peck on the lips. It only made the echidna blush harder, and both he and Shadow snickered fondly at him before kissing each other also. When Sonic let go over their hands, he went off in the direction he had originally started in.

Knuckles gave a sheepish grumble, rubbing his arm. “I hate it when he does that,” he muttered.

Shadow smiled warmly. “I know,” he hummed, leaning over to peck his lips as well, before going after Sonic, followed closely by their huffing boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shadow Androids are hot on Sonic and Shadow's trail, and Shadow can't doom Sonic to a horrible death—even if he has to risk his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonadow.  
> "Easy there, don’t move too quickly. You’re losing a lot of blood"  
> Tag(s): Graphic Depictions of Violence, Major Character Death, Shadow Android(s), Angst, Blood and Injury, Gun Violence

Sonic dug his heels into the ground, skidding to an abrupt stop, actually out of breath from how fast he was running. He placed both hands on his knees, hunching over and panting.

“We have to keep moving,” Shadow said as he slid to a stop by the blue hero.

Sonic straightened. “We should take care of that,” he said with a frown, eyeing Shadow’s side, where a bullet had struck him and left a deep wound, oozing blood around the lead that was still buried there.

“I’m fine,” he said, brushing off the injury as if being shot was no big deal. “I’ve had worse.”

That didn’t make Sonic feel any better, but before he could voice that, an army of Shadow Androids zoomed around the corner they’d come from moments ago. Both hedgehogs looked over. “What?! How did they get here so fast?” Sonic sighed, turning with Shadow, both about to take off, but more Androids flew around the corner in front of them, blocking their path.

Sonic’s eyes went wide, clenching his fists at his sides. “Shads, get us out of here,” he breathed from behind his teeth.

Shadow looked between the masses of robots, his fists also clenched. “I can’t,” he huffed.

Sonic glanced at him. “What? Why not?”

“I can’t… use Chaos control when I’m hurt like this,” he said under his breath, glancing back at him. The Chaos energy he had stored was limited, since they didn’t have an Emerald anymore—and it was the only thing allowing him to regenerate enough blood to stay upright.

All of the Androids surrounding them simultaneously raised their arms, each appendage morphing into some sort of submachine gun that Sonic wouldn’t recognize but Shadow would. The two hedgehogs looked back at the robotic clones, back to back.

“Time to kick some butt,” Sonic muttered, but before he could roll into a spin dash, Shadow grabbed his hand. He blinked and looked over at him.

“Chaos control!” he yelled, just as gunfire went off.

When they warped to the middle of yet another desolate city, leveled completely by the army Eggman had created, Shadow collapsed immediately.

Sonic blinked down at him, giving a trembling breath at the blood that swiftly began to pool around the other hedgehog. “Shadow,” he gasped, dropping down to his knees and moving both hands over one of the many, many new bullet holes that had appeared on the darker body.

Shadow groaned, closing his eyes, brow furrowed as he tried to sit up.

“Easy there, don’t move too quickly. You’re losing a lot of blood,” Sonic said with a scared, shaky laugh.

“I know— I know you can finish this,” Shadow croaked, weakly sliding a hand over Sonic’s, no longer trying to move. “If anyone can—”

“Shut up, Shadow,” he interrupted. “You’re gonna be fine. We just need to find someone to help.”

He opened his eyes to look up at him, blood in the corner of his lips as they curled up into a fragile smile. “I love you.”

Sonic shook his head, his eyes filling with tears, shifting closer so he could move an arm under Shadow’s shoulders, helping him sit up and supporting all of his weight for him. “Don’t say that like that. You’re going to be fine,” he whispered, voice wavering.

Shadow gave him a soft look, gazing up at him only for a split second more, before letting out a ragged, silent breath, going limp in Sonic’s arms, eyes slipping shut.

Sonic grit his teeth, letting out a horrible sob and dropping his head to Shadow’s chest, holding the lifeless body of the love his life as close as physically possible, his gloves stained red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic talks to Tails about his feelings for Shadow. Somewhat of a sequel to Chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonadow.  
> "Why are you running from him?"  
> Tag(s): Hopeful Ending

Sonic sat on the steps leading up to his and Tails’ front door, his head in his hands. He sighed, a lot on his mind after the events of the previous day. Today, the sun was shining behind a layer of fluffy clouds, but yesterday’s storm still hung heavy on his shoulders.

“Hey,” Tails greeted as he walked up to their home, coming from his workshop so he could prepare lunch.

Sonic lifted his head, giving his best friend a small, yet obviously solemn, smile. “Hey.”

Tails eyed him for a moment, sighing and going to sit down beside him. “You know it’s going to be okay.”

“I know,” he said with a nod.

“He just might be grumpier next time you see him,” Tails joked, nudging his side and grinning.

Sonic chuckled, his muzzle warming up with blush. “Yeah, but I like him when he’s grumpy,” he admitted, genuinely finding Shadow amusing and cute when he got in those moods.

Tails shifted a little bit. “Then can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

 **“Why are you running from him?”** he asked, pursing his lips. “I mean, you like him, and you guys would be great together.”

Sonic sighed, looking away, down at his knees. “I don’t know,” he answered quietly. “When I think about being with him, it scares me.”

“But why?”

Sonic glanced at him, then away, this time off into the distant trees, thinking about the question. “What if it doesn’t work out?” he asked, voicing his concerns. “What if… I’m not good enough for him?”

Tails blinked, surprised by that, since it didn’t seem at all like something Sonic would say. “Try not to get hung up on the what-ifs,” he said, giving him a reassuring smile. “And, Sonic, if he likes you, it sounds like he’s already decided that you are good enough for him.”

Sonic looked over at him, smiling back at him after a moment of consideration, chuckling. “I guess that makes sense,” he breathed, wrapping his arm around the kit’s shoulders and pulling him in closer, reaching up with his other hand to ruffle the fur on top of his head. “Thanks, buddy,” he said with a cocky grin.

Tails giggled, shoving him away warmheartedly. “So, are you gonna go find him?

Sonic let go of him, nodding. "Yeah,” he said, popping up to his feet, much more confident after talking it out. “Lunch is gonna have to wait,” he snickered, giving a thumbs up and wink, before turning and speeding off.

“Good luck!” Tails called after him, happy that his friend was finally ready admit his feelings to the other hedgehog.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy thanks Shadow for helping her look over Sonic, who's possessed by the mech suit symbiont. Sonic misinterprets her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonadow.  
> "I will kill anyone that looks at you the way I look at you"  
> Tag(s): Mech Suit Sonic, Possessive Behavior, First Kiss

“You need to stop instigating him,” Amy scolded, fists on her hips, looking at Shadow.

Shadow scoffed at her as he watched Sonic—possessed by some symbiont that Tails had explained to him and he hadn’t bothered really listening to—spin dash into a display of fruit. When he landed on his feet, he laughed wickedly in the face of the fennec fox who ran the shop.

“He’s not exactly a threat,” he said, arms crossed in front of him, as they normally were.

“You know that’s not true. He probably would’ve done a lot of damage to the village if not for you,” Amy breathed, shaking her head.

Shadow just sighed at that, deciding not to comment. “How is the fox coming along with a fix for this?”

Amy looked over at Sonic, frowning worriedly. “He’s having a hard time,” she admitted. “But he’s trying to work fast. We all know how tiring this must be for you.”

“I don’t get tired.”

She rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean,” she breathed, looking back at him. “We really appreciate you helping us,” she added.

He glanced over at her, eyeing her as she continued.

“It means a lot to us, especially to me,” she said, smiling lightly at him, warmth in her expression.

Before Shadow could make a snide comment about how obvious her crush on the blue hedgehog was, Sonic was suddenly at her throat, almost literally. He grabbed her by the collar of her dress and flung her into a nearby palm tree. She gasped as she slammed into it, falling to the ground with a pained groan.

Shadow blinked once, but otherwise didn’t react. It wasn’t the first time this aggressive version of Sonic had picked a fight with one of his team members, so he wasn’t surprised. He’d deal with it as he’d dealt with it before—by crushing him into the dirt.

Just as Sonic took a step toward Amy, Shadow uncrossed his arms and grabbed his wrist to stop him. The possessed hero turned toward him willingly, some burning passion in his eyes that Shadow hadn’t seen before.

 **“I will kill anyone that looks at you the way I look at you,”** Sonic growled, and Shadow’s eyes widened as he was tugged forward into a feral kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic is dating Amy, but Shadow decides to come clean about his feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrequited Sonadow with Sonamy.  
> "I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned" and "Because I love you God damnit!"  
> Tag(s): Angst, Unrequited Love

“Oh, hey, Shadow,” Sonic greeted as he opened his front door, smiling at his friend, stepping aside to let him in. “What’s up?”

Shadow eyed him slightly, moving into the house. “I came here to talk to you about something,” he said with seriousness behind his voice.

Sonic was used to it, rubbing his nose after he had closed the door. “Oh yeah? Does G.U.N. need my help again?” he asked with a cocky smirk.

“No,” he said, glancing at the room, then over at the doorway to the kitchen. “Where’s the pink hedgehog?”

“Oh, she’s out at the store,” Sonic hummed. “Why? Did you need her here for this?”

Shadow looked back at Sonic, brow furrowed deeply, so much that he appeared angry. “No,” he said again, eyeing him.

Sonic shifted under his heavy stare. “Did I do something? Because I’m sure it was an accident,” he said, grinning. “Don’t punch—”

 **“I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned,”** Shadow suddenly interrupted. He maintained eye contact, even when Sonic’s eyes widened. His pride wouldn’t let him look away, even if the sliver of hope in his chest warned him to.

“What do you mean?” the blue hedgehog asked, looking at him in confusion.

“I’m in love with you, Sonic.”

Sonic blinked at him. “But, we’re friends. And I'm— I’m with Amy.”

Shadow’s expression was unreadable. “That doesn’t stop feelings from developing.”

“But…” he started again, but he trailed off, having no ending for that sentence, gaze dropping to the ground.

“I need to know if there’s any chance that you’d return the feelings.”

Sonic’s eyes snapped back to Shadow, looking taken aback. “I— I don’t know. I’m with Amy. I love her,” he said, all of this completely unexpected to him, but then he gave Shadow a small, reassuring smile. “But you’re my friend. We’ll always be friends.”

Shadow eyed him for another moment, before he nodded. “I don’t think we should see each other anymore,” he said, moving forward, to pass Sonic and clasp the door handle.

“What?” Sonic said, reaching out and grabbing his arm to stop him. “Shadow, we make a great team. Why can’t we just be friends?” he breathed, more desperation in his voice—and fear.

This time, Shadow didn’t look at him. “We just can’t.”

“Why not?!”

 **“Because I love you God damnit!”** he growled, tugging his arm away, finally losing his cool. “I can’t see you anymore. I just can’t.”

Sonic’s hand hung in the air, mouth agape, wanting to say something to convince Shadow out of his decision, but he couldn’t find the words, and a second later the door closed shut, leaving him alone in the home he shared with his girlfriend.


End file.
